Applications such as an e-mail application, a message application, and a social networking service (SNS) application provide transmitted and received information to users, and also offer various menus allowing the users to use functions such as deletion or movement of the information.
For the menus offered in the application such as the e-mail application, the message application, and the SNS application, menus desired by the users except for simple menus such as ‘save’ and ‘delete’ are difficult to find or are found after several stages, making it difficult for the users to intuitively find the desired menus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.